1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a connector apparatus for coupling a work object in fluid communication with a conduit and to a method for manufacturing an irrigation apparatus and more particularly to a connector apparatus which, when properly mounted on a conduit, has utility in locating a sprinkler in a selected attitude relative to an agricultural area for the performance of irrigation operations, the connector apparatus further permitting the installation of an entire irrigation system in an agricultural area with increased speed, accuracy, and dependability not possible heretofore.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The beneficial effects of employing variously designed sprinklers for purposes of performing the assorted irrigation tasks associated with the cultivation of specific varieties of crops have long been known. While sprinklers of assorted designs have operated with varying degrees of success, they commonly possess shortcomings which have detracted from their usefulness. For example, in the conventional installation of irrigation systems for use in commercial orchards, lengths of irrigation conduit are laid on the earth and disposed in close proximity to the rows of trees, and sprinklers are later connected in fluid communication thereto by employees, using assorted hand tools, at desired locations. While this practice appears logical and is considered the most field expedient, numerous problems arise as a consequence of its utilization.
The first difficulty which occurs from the utilization of this prior art practice normally can be attributed to the materials from which the conduit is manufactured. In the case of the assorted polymer materials typically utilized in manufacturing conduit for such irrigation installations, it has long been known that such conduit will experience some stretching and twisting as a direct consequence of installation. After installation, this same conduit will eventually recover to its relaxed length. However, in the process of recovering to the relaxed length, the sprinkler will often be drawn out of position, become disoriented, and may otherwise become partially ineffective. Moreover, this problem may be exacerbated by the expansion and contraction of the conduit which occurs when the conduit is exposed to high and low ambient air temperatures, radiant solar energy and the like.
Still other significant problems exist with the prior art devices and practices. For example, the prior art practice of installing such irrigation systems requires that the coupling of the sprinklers on the conduit take place following the installation of the conduit in the agricultural area. This practice creates a host of problems which are related to the use of hand tools in a field environment. These difficulties often include positioning the water connection holes in the wrong location, creating water connection holes which have rough edges that inhibit the individual sprinkler devices from properly sealing to the conduit thereby creating leaks, tearing the conduit and accidentally creating double water connection holes when the tool forming same is driven completely through the conduit. In addition to the aforementioned problems, the previous practice is labor intensive and therefore quite expensive.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a connector apparatus and a method for manufacturing irrigation apparatuses which have particular utility in coupling sprinklers in fluid communication with a conduit, the apparatus operable substantially to reduce the time and labor required to install an irrigation system utilizing such sprinklers while simultaneously increasing the effectiveness thereof with the attendant benefits to be derived from such effective irrigation operations.